The Warrior Maiden
by Catprophecy
Summary: This is a story based on a legend by the Oneida people. And new characters for Twilight. Edward meets his mind reading match, and we have fun along the way. There will be lemons later on in the story. Aliquipiso is a complete anomaly, and the Volturi have been checking to see if the legend of her return is true.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers Characters. I just use the characters and some of the story with some new things.**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and let me know what you think**

**This Prologue is an actual legend.**

**Prologue**

THE WARRIOR MAIDEN

Long ago, in the days before the white man came to this continent, the Oneida people were beset by their old enemies the Mingos.

The invaders attacked the Oneida villages, stormed their palisades, set fire to their long-houses, laid waste to the land, destroyed the corn fields, killed men and boys, and abducted the women and girls. There was no resisting the Mingos, because their numbers were like grains of sand, like the pebbles on a lake shore.

The villages of the Oneida lay deserted, their fields untended, the ruins of their homes blackened. The men had taken the women, the old people, the young boys and girls into the deep forests, hiding them in secret places among rocks, in caves, and on desolate mountains.

The Mingos searched for victims, but could not find them. The Great Spirit himself helped the people to hide and shielded their places of refuge from the eyes of their enemies.

Thus the Oneida people were safe in their inaccessible retreats, but they were also starving. Whatever food they had been able to save was soon eaten up.

They could either stay in their hideouts and starve, or leave them in search of food and be discovered by their enemies. The warrior chiefs and sachems met in council but could find no other way out.

Then a young girl stepped forward in the council and said that the good spirits had sent her a dream showing her how to save the Oneida. Her name was Aliquipiso and she was not afraid to give her life for her people.

Aliquipiso told the council: "We are hiding on top of a high, sheer cliff. Above us the mountain is covered with boulders and heavy sharp rocks. You warriors wait and watch here. I will go to the Mingos and lead them to the spot at the foot of the cliff where they all can be crushed and destroyed."

The chiefs, sachems, and warriors listened to the girl with wonder. The oldest of the sachems honored her, putting around her neck strands of white and purple wampum. "The Great Spirit has blessed you, Aliquipiso, with courage and wisdom," he said. "We, your people, will always remember you."

During the night the girl went down from the heights into the forest below by way of a secret path. In the morning, Mingo scouts found her wandering through the woods as if lost. They took her to the burned and abandoned village where she once lived, for this was now their camp. They brought her before their warrior chief. "Show us the way to the place where your people are hiding," he commanded. "If you do this, we shall adopt you into our tribe. Then you will belong to the victors. If you refuse, you will be tortured at the stake."

"I will not show you the way," answered Aliquipiso. The Mingos tied her to a blackened tree stump and tortured her with fire, as was their custom. Even the wild Mingos were astonished at the courage with which the girl endured it.

At last Aliquipiso pretended to weaken under the pain. "Don't hurt me anymore," she cried, "I'll show you the way!"

As night came again, the Mingos bound Aliquipiso's hands behind her back and pushed her ahead of them. Don't try to betray us, they warned. "At any sign of it, we will kill you." Flanked by two warriors with weapons poised, Aliquipiso led the way. Soundlessly the mass of Mingo warriors crept behind her through thickets and rough places, over winding paths and deer trails, until at last they arrived beneath the towering cliff of sheer granite.

"Come closer, Mingo warriors," she said in a low voice, gather around me. The Oneidas above are sleeping, thinking themselves safe. I'll show you the secret passage that leads upwards.

The Mingos crowded together in a dense mass with the girl in the center. Then Aliquipiso uttered a piercing cry: "Oneidas! The enemies are here!  
Destroy them!"

The Mingos scarcely had time to strike her down before huge boulders and rocks rained upon them. There was no escape; it seemed as if the angry mountain itself were falling on them, crushing them, burying them. So many Mingo warriors died there that the other bands of Mingo invaders stopped pillaging the Oneida country and retired to their own hunting grounds. They never again made war on Aliquipiso's people.

The story of the girl's courage and self-sacrifice was told and retold wherever Oneidas sat around their campfires, and will be handed down from grandparent to grandchild as long as there are Oneidas on this earth.

The Great Mystery changed Aliquipiso's hair into woodbine, which the Oneidas call "running hairs" and which is a good medicine. From her body sprang honeysuckle, which to this day is known among her people as the "blood of brave women."


	2. Chapter 1

**I couldnt wait to post the first chapter. So here it is...  
**

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers Characters. I just use the characters and some of the story with some new things.**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and let me know what you think**

CHAPTER ONE

"ALI! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I cracked my eyes open a smidge, just infront of me stands a blurry Jamie. Jamie is my suedo-sister. We adopted eachother many years ago. But that's another story which you will hear later.

"Ali, this is the last time I'm going to try wake you today." She gives me her most stern-mother look, then her face softens "Come on, I'm starving. I need to chow down or I'll chow you"

I giggle and slowly roll myself out of bed. I am not a morning person, never have been.

"I'm up" I grumble.

"ITS ALIVE AND IT SPEAKS!" Jamie shouts. I squeeze my eyes tightly as I cringe, too much loudness too ealry.

I make my way to the bathroom, have a quick shower, brush the teeth and braid my hair behind me with a bright pink scrunchy. I dress as quickly as I can in my light blue skinny jeans, my black converse and a black tank top. I can smell that Jamie has coffe brewing in the kitchen. Hmmm, coffee, just what I need to wake up properly.

Downstairs, I reach the kitchen as Jamie pours me cuppa joe. I smile gratefully as I take the first sip. Jamie knows enough to leave me be for a few minutes until my brain realizes I'm actually awake. Jamie makes herself scarce. I sometimes wonder what she gets up to while I'm alseep.

Oh, maybe I should tell you more about Jamie and myself…

Jamie is a vegetarian vampire. She is a gorgeous red-head, her hair flows all the way past her butt. She is long-legged and model tall. She has the most exquisit face, its almost pixie like. She's Irish by birth, so being pale is natural, just made a little less natural by her death and rebirth. She has the perfect figure and boobs that make most men stop in their tracks.

Me, well, I am a strange creature myself. I am not human, but I am definitely not a vampire. I am part Oneida (Indian), part Wolf, part Lion, and a few other things. My dear gods thought to gift me after I sacrificed myself for my tribe. For me though, its more of a curse. Along with their animal giftings, they've giving me immortality. I am 5ft 6inches, I have pitch-black hair that reaches my ankles, and I have to keep it braided to make it simple to keep. I have russet coloured skin, I look eternally sun-kissed. I have an average oval shaped face and average features. My eyes are black, and in any of my forms, even the normal whites become black. Jamie has also pointed out other instances where my eyes are completely black. I don't think I am beautiful by any standards, I'm plain. And that's fine by me. My life is complicated enough as is.

Once I finish my coffee, I go in search of Jamie, who seems to have disappeared. Oh well, I gather up my cellphone, bag, black leather jacket and keys and head out the front door of out little cottage. Before going to the Jeep, I stop at the edge of the lake and take a deep breathe. Its so peaceful here, I'm so glad Jamie found this place.

"I'm glad I found it too" Jamie says from right behind me. I jump, although I should be use to her sudden appearances by now.

"Stop reading my mind, we have a deal" I scold her.

"Sorry" She says, trying to look apologetic but missing the mark completely.

"Lets go eat, I just want to put my things in the Jeep before we go" I say as I move over to the Jeep.

I lock my stuff in the car and take off running into the forest surrounding our little cottage. I know Jamie is right behind me, even if she makes no noise. We go deeper into the forest where the big game reside. I slow down and stop to take in the scents around me. I catch the scent of a large herd of deer north of us, a bear to the east, and a mountain lion to the west. I look over to Jamie, she indicates that she wants tot go East, so I go west.

I approach the mountain lion from behind and carefully stalk up to her. I pounce before she even realises I am there. Her life is over before she has a chance to take another breathe. I place my hand over the heart of the lion, and give her thanks for allowing me to survivie. At this point, my teeth are razor sharp as I begin to eat. No, I do not just drink blood. I eat the meat, raw. Part of the curse, I eat like a wild predator.

Once I finish my meal, I assess my clothes to see if I messed at all… Nope, all clean, not even a spot of blood. Thanks to hunting with Jamie, I've learnt to be a little cleaner with my eating habits. I slowly walk away from the carcass, knowing that there are scavangers around that will finish off what I could not.

I find Jamie not long after the meal, and we race back to our cottage and the Jeep. I notice that Jamie is unusually quiet, normally at this point she's talking my ear off. But I get the feeling I should just keep to myself for now, she will speak when she's ready.

We head into Newcomb and go the skating rink. It might be a small town, but there are enough people to warrant a rink. We go in through the employees door around the back, and split to our various work stations. Today I get to help people with the right size skates and help the little ones put theirs on. Being summer, we know it will be busy.

After a few hours, I take my break and head out to the rink with my skates. I spy Jamie from across the rink talking to a bronze haired guy. She looks up and catches my eye, as she does this, the bronze guy turns to look at me. I am struck immobile by his gold eyes. Vampire. He smiles at me. What is he doing here? Does Jamie know him?

I decide to act dumb and put on my skates. I make my way onto the ice, all while keeping one eye on Jamie and "Bronze". I start skating around, the ice is relatavely empty, so I push myself faster. I can feel eyes on me as I speed around, and I know I'm not going fast enough to draw any attention. I glance up at where I last saw Jamie and "Bronze" and they're both gone. I stop and get off the ice, looking around, trying to figure out where they've gone.

My shift manager, Toby, calls me to say that my station has people waiting and if I could please cut my break short. I agree and go back to my station. The day passes quickly without me taking anther break. I realise its time for me to knock off, so I close my station and grab my gear. I make a pass by Jamies station only to find that she has already packed up and left. I start to worry as I make my way back to the Jeep.

I get to the Jeep and Jamie is still nowhere to be seen. I relax my body and start to scent for her. I can tell that she headed off into the forest behind the rink. I lock my stuff in the front cab and move into the forest. I follow her scent deepr into the forest. I start calling on the strength of the bear curse, just in case there is a problem and I need to fight. I can feel my body filling with strength. The scent gets stronger as I near the river. I stop and creep forward, being as quite as a mouse.

I can see Jamie and "Bronze" in a heated discussion, the only problem is… they arent talking. He must be a mind reader too. Yay for me. Just then, they both turn towards me. I come out of my hiding place and walk forward, no use in hiding your presence with two mind readers about.

"Ali, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Edward, and Edward, this is Ali" Jamie introduces us, and Edward holds out his hand towards me, I look at his hand but make no move to shake it. He slowly lowers his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ali, Jamie and I were just talking about you." He smiles

"Good to meet you too" I say, then I look at Jamie "Although, Jamie has never spoken about you before." I apply a sweet smile to my face before looking at Edward again.

Jamie takes my hand "Lets get back to the cottage and we'll talk some more." I shrug my shoulders at her and head back towards the car, allowing the bear to recede.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers Characters. I just use the characters and some of the story with some new things.**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and let me know what you think**

"Ali, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Edward, and Edward, this is Ali" Jamie introduces us, and Edward holds out his hand towards me, I look at his hand but make no move to shake it. He slowly lowers his hand

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ali, Jamie and I were just talking about you." He smiles

"Good to meet you too" I say, then I look at Jamie "Although, Jamie has never spoken about you before." I apply a sweet smile to my face before looking at Edward again.

Jamie takes my hand "Lets get back to the cottage and we'll talk some more." I shrug my shoulders at her and head back towards the car, allowing the bear to recede.

CHAPTER TWO

I keep silent on the trip to the cottage. I know that Jamie and Edward are "Mind Talking". It irritates the living daylights out of me. Thankfully it doesn't take long to get home, and I get out the car and head straight towards my room. Jamie and Edward come in but stay in the lounge.

I think as loud as I can "JAMIE, MEET ME BY THE LAKE IN 5MINS, ALONE!"

I throw on my leather jacket and walk out the front door without so much as a look in Edwards direction. I reach the lake to find Jamie sitting on the dock waiting for me.

"Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't know they were coming this way" she apologizes. I take a moment to think about what she has just said. My eyes widen "THEY? Who are THEY?" I say loudly.

"They are my family. They have been since before we found each other. Once I met you, I had to leave them to keep you safe." She says all while looking down at her hands. "They're the ones who helped me become a vegetarian. To control my blood lust."

I sit down beside her and take one of her hands in mine "Jame, I'm sorry. I over-reacted. But, why are they here?" she finally looks up at up me "They were passing through on their way to Alaska and caught my scent and came to say hi and to see how I was getting along by myself. Only, Edward realized I wasn't alone and convinced the rest of the family to hang back while he investigated."

I take a deep breathe "What did you mean you had to leave to keep me safe?"

"Well, the Cullens are a very well known vampire family, and they tend to attract a lot of attention. And when I met you and realized that you were a one of a kind, I didn't want you any where that could put you in harms way. The vampire "royal family", the Volturi like to collect rare and special creatures and abilities. They take what they want, when they want. The Cullens were lucky, they had a lot of friends that helped them stand against the Volturi." She pauses "The Cullens have a few gifted members, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper is an empath and can control emotions, and Bella is an impressive shield, she can block physical and mental attacks."

I just stared at her, what do I say to that? "Okay then, glad we got that sorted out" I start getting up, but Jamie puts a hand on my arm and pulls me back down "Edward wants you to meet the family. He thinks you would fit right in with everyone, and they could help keep you safe."

I let out a bark of laughter "Seriously, dude. You and I have been on our own for over forty years and now you think we need some vamp super family to protect us now?"

Jamie gives me her stern look "Edward says there has been a lot of Volturi activity in the USA in recent years. The Cullens have also heard rumors of the Volturi searching for a creature of legends, an immortal who possesses the power of animals and the ability to communicate with nature. And guess who that is. YOU!"

Just then Edward came to sit beside Jamie "Ali, with the Volturi are a serious threat. We never thought you were actually real, but since you are and the Volturi are actively looking for you, it would be best if you had a little more protection."

I roll my eyes and look at him "Well, Edward, if what Jamie tells me is true about you Cullens, wouldn't I be more likely to be found if I hang around with you?"

Edward holds up his cellphone "Alice, our soothsayer, called to say that if you are not with us, you will be caught by the Volturi within a week. As a family we were on our way to Alaska to visit our extended family, and if you join us, we can hide you long enough to come up with a plan to get them off your trail. And… Alice wants to talk to you" handing me his cellphone

"Hello?" I ask

"Ali! Cant wait to meet you! Please believe me when I say that we want nothing more that to help you. You are going to play a large part in our family" She blurts out immediately.

I cant help but giggle at her enthusiasm "Okay"

I hear a loud squeal on the line and a male voice comes on "We'll be there in a few minutes. See you shortly" and the line goes dead.

Jamie smiles and we all get up and go back into the cottage.

I make myself some coffee and take a seat in the lounge. Edward goes and opens the door just as the Cullen family start filing into our little home. Eight extra bodies in my lounge take it from being cozy to crowded in no time at all. My senses are going mad because I am surrounded by vampires, and every instinct is to flee or to fight for my life. If it wasn't for Jamie, I'd b long gone. As I stand I find myself in a pixie sized vice called a hug.

"Hi Alice" I manage to choke out. With a giggle she lets me go to take a deep breathe of much needed air. "I might not be human, but I still need to breath" I smirk.

**Please review. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers Characters. I just use the characters and some of the story with some new things.**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and let me know what you think**

I make myself some coffee and take a seat in the lounge. Edward goes and opens the door just as the Cullen family start filing into our little home. Eight extra bodies in my lounge take it from being cozy to crowded in no time at all. My senses are going mad because I am surrounded by vampires, and every instinct is to flee or to fight for my life. If it wasn't for Jamie, I'd b long gone. As I stand I find myself in a pixie sized vice called a hug.

"Hi Alice" I manage to choke out. With a giggle she lets me go to take a deep breathe of much needed air. "I might not be human, but I still need to breath" I smirk.

CHAPTER THREE

Everyone makes themselves at home, finding a seat wherever there is space. I am introduced to the Cullen family. Carlisle and Esme (the "parents"), Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Bella and Edward, who I already know.

Carlise and Esme take the love seat near the window across from me in my beloved reclinder. I can feel Carlisle staring at me, and its making me squirm. Edward whispers to Carlisle and I'm, if he could have, he would be blushing

"I apologise Ali. Its just that I have heard your legend, and I have heard rumors regarding your existance. I never thought they would actually be true. Its remarkable" I can see the curiosity burning in his eyes.

Alice jumps up from her spot on the floor where she was sitting with Jasper "We need to go. NOW!" and with that everyone is out the door except for me, I was so taken back by her sudden outburst, it didn't occur for me to move. Alice zooms past me to my room, I then see her come out with my old backpack and my handbag. She motions for me to get outside, and I move.

Jamie has the car keys and has already started the car. I see that Jasper and Emmett are in the back seat of the Jeep and everybody is trying to get me to get in. I climb into the car with no argument. Even before my door is closed Jamie is ecselerating at an alarming rate. Everyone is tense and on guard. I see the rest of the Cullens running paralell to the car in the forest.

"Whats going on?" I finally ask at mile 3.

"Unfortunately the arrival of the Cullens has triggered the Volturi trackers to venture in this direction early" Jamie explains matter-of-factly "They picked up Carlisles scent and decided to investigate further. They're headed straight for our cottage. The rest of the Cullens are splitting into 2 groups to draw the attention away from us. And luckily your scent isnt that obvious."

My mind is reeling "What is my scent?" Jasper answers "Honeysuckle, no blood, no animal scents, no human scents, just honeysuckle. So they'll probably think that Jamie was just there alone until we came by." I turn in my seat and face Jasper "Do you know that the gods turned my blood to honeysuckle when I died?", he just looked at me surprised "I'm not familiar with your legend mam.".

I turn back to face the road "Its okay Jasper, I'll tell you my legend as it actually happened when we get to wherever we're going"

I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes we are in unfamiliar territory. I am groggy and I am hungry. Jamie hands me a bag of crisps, which I scarf down greedily. We both know its not enough, but it will have to do for now.

Jamie volenteers "We've been driving for a good few hours so far. We're almost in New York City. We'll be on a plane to Alaska from there. We're sticking to the Cullens original plan to go to the Danali family. As far as Alice can see, we'll be safe there for a while."

I yawn "OOOkay. Where are Jasper and Emmett? I noticed that the car feels lighter" Jamie chuckles and motions behind us "They're in the silver Volvo, the red Jeep and the black Audi TT. They cant exactly run all the way to New York without being seen somewhere."

We arrive at the airport without incident and we follow the Cullens to the private plane they have charted. Thank goodness it's a cloudy day, or we'd be dancing in all their glorious sparkles. We all get settled in our seats and wait for take off.

Bella catches my attention "Hey, how you holding up?" I shrug "Alright, trying not to think to much right now, just going with the flow. Its easier than trying to anylise everything." She smiles "Yeah, I guess you're right. If you don't mind me asking, how long has you been alive this time?" I chuckle "My second life started 60 years ago, and 40 years ago I met Jamie, who has been looking after me like I'm her goofy sister." Jamie pulls her tounge at me, Bella asks "Do you know where you were before? Inbetween lives?" I raise my eyebrows, noone has asked me that before "I have no idea, one minute I was dying, the next I was being born, if you can call it that." Seeing the confused looks all around I clarified "I was 'born' out of a flower in South America as a 20 year old woman. I knew this centuries termanologies and technologies. I also knew the different cultures and languages. The forest became my family for 20 years."

I can see Esme struggling to come to terms with the fact that I had noone for 20 years. I was alone. I get the feeling that she wants to come over and hug me, but keeps to herself. Everyone in the plane is silent as we take off, probably thinkning on what I had told them. They're probably thinking that I am out of my mind crazy. Hell, if I had to listen to myself, I would think I'm crazy.

Edward walks over as soon as we're in the air "No one here thinks you're crazy, we've had a lot of strange things happen to our family in our time together that we're pretty willing to believe most things." With a pat on my shoulder he walks to the back of the plane.

There is very little conversation as the flight continues. I manage to nod off. I am woken up by Jamie just before landing. The plane lands without any problems and we disembark. The Cullens have arranged for Range Rovers to be ready for us, so we leave for the Danalis straight from the airfield.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers Characters. I just use the characters and some of the story with some new things.**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and let me know what you think so far.**

There is very little conversation as the flight continues. I manage to nod off. I am woken up by Jamie just before landing. The plane lands without any problems and we disembark. The Cullens have arranged for Range Rovers to be ready for us, so we leave for the Danalis straight from the airfield.

CHAPTER FOUR

My stomach starts growling 10 minutes from the airport. Jamie finds the closest forest that has an animal population and stops. The Cullens look a little confused. While she explains my diet to them, I take off into the forest. I can sense one of the Cullens behind me, but I don't slow or turn to see who. I scent a herd of moose not too far from where we are, I slow down and creep towards them.

I channel my inner lion and begin my hunt. When I am close enough to the herd, I look for the eldest and weakest, no point in taking out one with a lot of life left in them. I spot my prey and attack. The herd bolts and I almost miss my target. Lucky for me, she stumbles allowing me to gain purchase. I make the kill quickly. I place my hand over her heart and thank her for her sacrifice. I know I'm being watched, and it makes me a little uncomfortable, but I continue to eat anyway.

Once I have my fill, I turn to see which of the Cullens has accompanied me. Standing a few feet away is Jasper. His eyes dark and unreadable. I look down at my clothes and see that I havent messed, so I look back at Jasper. He takes a step forward "That was amazing to watch, you are an incredible creature" another step "You were poetry in motion. Do you know that for a split second before you attacked, that there was almost a ghost like figure of a lion over you?" another step "You move with such grace"

At this point I notice that the gap between us is about a foot. I take a deep breathe "Um, thanks? I think. No one has ever watched me hunt before. Not even Jamie. She was afraid that the thrill of the hunt and being to close to me at the time wouldn't be safe for me." My heart is beating faster, I'm not sure if that's from the hunt or from Jaspers close proximity.

Jasper takes two steps back before Jamie arrives. I turn to Jamie "All done, time to get moving again?", Jamie looks at me, then Jasper "Um, yeah. We need to get going before the sun rises, no cloud for us today." The three of us make our way to the cars in silence. I try not to think about what was going on with Jasper, having two mind readers around means no secrets, so I sing traditional Oneida songs in my head, translating them into english, french, german. I do this until we reach the Danali home. I'm pretty sure Jamie was about to snap with my sing-song routine.

Everyone exits the cars and starts walking towards the large house. I hang back, I don't know these people and now I'll be staying with them it seems. I notice Alice bouncing as she walks, she turns to me and winks. Winks! Whats that about? We are met at the door by three gorgeous blondes, Kate, Irine, and Tanya. They usher us inside as Carlisle explains the situation.

The sisters take the information quite well. No sign of disbelief. They must trust Carlisle implicitly. That gives me confidence in this man.

I decide I need some quiet time, so I excuse myself. Jamie follows me to the door "Ali, please be careful. And know that you and I are going to talk later. I wanna know what happened when you when hunting earlier." Thank the gods for my russet skin, or I would have been as red a tomatoe. Jamie turns and goes back inside the house. I take a slow walk around, taking in the sights and sounds. I feel the need to go into the forest, this need has me running at top speed. The pull gets stringer as I move. I come to a clearing and see a little snow fox trapped in a man-made snare. It stills when it senses me. It looks at me pleadingly. I approach slowly, letting the little one get used to me scent. As I get closer I see its tale wagging like a puppy, I realise that it knows I am here to help.

After releasing the fox from the trap, I see that its leg has been nadly damaged and there is no way it will survivie if I don't fix it. I cradle the fox in my arms and make my way back to the house at a human pace so I don't give the little guy a heart attack. I stroke its furry white head gently and start receiving images of two legged males stalking the woods, the foxes parents being shot by the same men, the running that this little guy has been doing to save his own life. Poachers were hunting near the Danalis and were still alive, I would have to remedy that.

Alice meets me on the back porch holding a basket with soft blankets in it. I smile at her gratefully and place the fox inside the basket. He seems to know that he is safe. "Alice, is there something we can do about the poachers?" she smiles "I've already spoken to the sisters, they'll track the hunters down and make sure they don't hunt again." I walk into the house carrying Snowy (yes, I gave it a name, a corny one, but a name) and place him near the fire. He snuggles into the blankets and promptly passes out.

Carlisle comes down from upstairs with a medical kit in his hand "Alice told me about the fox, I'll have a look at him later when he wakes up." I hug him "Thank you, it means the world to me."

I take a seat on one of the comfy looking loveseats. Everyone seems to have vacated the building. Oh well. I notice my back pack on the floor near the door, so I scoop it up and sit again. Opening my back pack, I pull out my laptop. And open up my video application. I decide to record the last two days events in my video diary. When I got to the part about hunting with Jasper, I stopped and listened, opening my senses to see if anyone was around, all clear, all alone, perfect. I recount my version of what happened with Jasper, and the strange feeling I got when he was so close. As I finish I notice that I am no longer alone, Jasper is staning in the doorway.

"Sorry, I thought I heard you talking to someone, so I came in and couldn't help but listen. I didn't mean to intrude." I nod my head, not quite knowing what to do. Jasper takes a seat opposite me "So, you felt it too? That strange connection?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in updates. I was trying to find a job ad had other personal issues all at once. But here it is. The new Chapter. I will try to update at least once a week.**

**I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers Characters. I just use the characters and some of the story with some new things.**

**I hope you enjoy the story. Please review and let me know what you think so far.**

I take a seat on one of the comfy looking loveseats. Everyone seems to have vacated the building. Oh well. I notice my back pack on the floor near the door, so I scoop it up and sit again. Opening my back pack, I pull out my laptop. And open up my video application. I decide to record the last two days events in my video diary. When I got to the part about hunting with Jasper, I stopped and listened, opening my senses to see if anyone was around, all clear, all alone, perfect. I recount my version of what happened with Jasper, and the strange feeling I got when he was so close. As I finish I notice that I am no longer alone, Jasper is standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I thought I heard you talking to someone, so I came in and couldn't help but listen. I didn't mean to intrude." I nod my head, not quite knowing what to do. Jasper takes a seat opposite me "So, you felt it too? That strange connection?"

CHAPTER FIVE

I look down at my hands, knowing that even with my russet coloured skin, I am blushing profusely. "I, um, I, yes, I felt the connection. But I have no idea what it means." As I speak I can feel the connection, this pull towards Jasper. I chance a look at him, and his is staring at me, with longing? Just then, Jasper sends me a wave of longing "This is what I'm feeling right now, I don't understand it."

"I…" Snowy wakes up from his spot and whines "I have to take care of Snowy, I'm sure he's hungry and thirsty." I get up quickly and head into the kitchen. My breathe is coming out quick and hot. I search through the cabinets and find that there is no food what-so-ever in the kitchen. Of course there is no food, you idiot, it's a house of vampires. I decide to go hunt for the little guy, probably just pick up a rabbit or something small for it.

As I turn to leave I walk straight into a marble wall and bounce backwards. Jaspers catches me before my butt can hit the deck and pulls me to his chest. I look up and loose myself in his golden eyes. I don't know how long we stand there, but my heart is beating out of my chest and I have this irrisistable urge to kiss him. I know I cant, he is Alice's mate. This is so wrong on so many levels.

Just then Jamie makes an appearance and Jasper lets me go. I rush out the back door without a word to either of them. The cold weather and snow wake me from the spell Jasper had on me. I manage to snag a rabbit for Snowy. I take a moment for myself and sit down under a tree, calm my breathing, and focus on anything other than Jasper.

I look up to see Alice standing infront of me. My heart almost stops. Thank goodness she is smiling. "Ali, you have no need to fear me, or worry about my reactions. I need to speak to you about something rather important." I stand "Alice, I need to take this rabbit back to Snowy, I don't know when the last time he ate was, and he needs it to heal. Can we talk later?". Alice nods her head and we silently walk back to the house. Alice asks to take Snowy his food and informs me that Tanya and the sisters went to town to get food supplies for me.

I decide to take a bath and get ready for bed. Having slept in the car hasn't taken the weariness from me. Luckily I manage to avoid everyone on my way to the room. I walk into the ensuite bathroom and get ready for bed. I change into my pajamas and slip into bed.

My dreams are filled with memories of being tortured by the Mingos. Being burned over and over again. I know it's a dream, but I cannot wake myself up. I can feel every burn made. As was in the past, I didn't scream. I suffer through the pain.

I am woken up by someone shaking my shoulders. I open my eyes and look straight into the golden glory of Jaspers. "Ali! You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" the concern in his voice evident. "I.. I'm okay. Just a bad dream." He looks at me then says "Ali, I could feel your terror. What was your dream about?" I take a a deep breath "It was about my first time on earth. Being tortured by the Mingos for the location of my village. The Mingo use fire as their means of torture, they burn you over an over again until you give in."

Jasper suddenly wraps his arms around me and I can feel calm settle over me. I hug him back and send waves of appreciation to him.


End file.
